An integrated circuit may contain a voltage divider which has an upper resistor connected in series with a lower resistor, with a sense terminal at the connection between the two resistors. An input voltage is applied to an input terminal on the upper resistor opposite from the sense terminal. A reference voltage is applied to a reference terminal on the lower resistor opposite from the sense terminal. It may be desirable to apply an input voltage higher than a breakdown voltage of dielectric materials in the integrated circuit adjacent to the upper resistor, while providing a sense voltage at the sense terminal close to an operating voltage of circuits in the integrated circuit.